


My cat-lover band leader is too dumb to notice

by vysaisho



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, For the first chapters at least, Michelle is God, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Yukina can't be anymore dense, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: For a while, Ako and Rinko had noticed a certain change in their bandmates' attitude, specially Lisa and Sayo towards a certain stoic silver-haired.Uncertainty, helplessness, and a lot of face-palming ensued.Alternative Title: Yukina becomes a harem anime protagonist
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Circle Live House - Afternoon

  
  


The final note of Roselia’s new song echoed around the studio room, weeks of practice after Yukina finally came up with the proper lyrics for it. General congratulations from the leader towards her bandmates, obviously it didn’t come on it’s own, not without last minute annoyances, or so Yukina called them as such.

“Lisa” Immediately turned towards her childhood friend, who stood straight as she was referred to by the silver-haired. Yukina walked over, standing right in front of her, back against Lisa’s frost, “...There’s something off here, can you play this part again?” Yukina pointed at the music sheet in her hands, much to Lisa’s dismay as her friend’s closeness brought a weird sensation inside her.

“Ah...Yes!” Seconds to react, and to notice that she had enclosed Yukina even closer as she picked up her bass once again. “Sorry…” Yukina moved to the side, observing as an embarrassed Lisa performed in front of her, repeating the phrase a few times. “How about this?”.

Crooking her head to the side, the vocalist took a step forward, stretching a hand forward softly placing it on top of Lisa’s, gesturing to move it down her bass’s neck, “Try starting with this one…”. She didn’t get a reply, but an eager nod from the gyaru as she turned around to hide her embarrassment.

Meanwhile, from the other side of the room, Sayo called out for Yukina, who promptly walked over as she asked, “What is, Sayo?”

“Minato-san, I have a few questions regarding this phrase here” Sayo picked up the music sheet, taking a step closer to Yukina, in a way mimicking the pose the silver-haired had earlier done with the bassist, “I thought I could change these notes, they doesn’t sound right to me”.

Yukina looked at the paper, then turned her head slightly to look up towards Sayo with a stoic expression, “If you think it fits better, I’ll allow it”.

“I’ll keep doing my best, Minato-san, now, I need to excuse myself for a moment” Resting her guitar on the stand beside her, Sayo took her leave out of the studio. And like a timebomb, her cheeks tinted themselves with rose tones, covering her face with her hands, letting out a muffled. “Not again…”.

Meanwhile, back inside, Ako observed beside Rinko as the events developed in front of them, “I might be the youngest, but I somehow feel like the second smartest in here…“ ‘ _ Rinrin is the first one, obviously’ _ , the chuuni let out a sigh as she crossed her arms, looking up at her friend, “Do you think they will ever notice, Rinrin?”.

“I… really don’t know, Ako-chan…” Rinko side-eyed Ako, waiting for her to turn her gaze away to actually look at her, ‘ _ I hope, you do notice too…’.  _ Stepping away, Rinko went back behind her keyboard, while Ako did the same with her drums, seeing as Sayo had come back into the room, Yukina called once again for a last session for the day.

  
  


Circle Live House - Outside Cafe

  
  


Once the practice session was done and over for the day, the girls were more than welcomed by the heat of the summer, with Yukina taking a step back as she felt the hot wind hitting her full on the face. Lisa handed her a water bottle, but was not enough as she promptly walked towards the outdoor drinks stand not too far from them.

“I told her to bring her parasol…” Lisa let out a soft laugh, fanning herself with her hand, “I think she’s up to something… does anyone want anything?” The gyaru followed her friend towards the stand, not waiting for an answer, while the rest seeked a spot of shade to stand under.

Sayo couldn’t help but notice the certain closeness between the pair of friends in the distance, though she might have just got used to it, as of late the brunette action’s had become more, ‘intense’, to put them in a word from Sayo’s vocabulary. And although the cat-lover didn’t seem to mind, the guitarist had thought of it as a potential minor setback for the band’s performance. Or so was her excuse whenever she interrupted them. “I’m going to check if they have any snacks, I’ll be back in a moment…”.

Once again Ako and Rinko left alone, both let out a sigh at such a sight they have been observing for the past months.  _ ‘I know my sister is dense towards Hii-chan but Yukina-san is a special case…’ _ . “...Is… anything wrong, Ako-chan?” Rinko turned her attention from the trio towards the smaller girl beside her, “Is the heat… getting to you?”. Ako shook her head in denial, taking her own drink from her bag, and proceeding to chug down a rather big quantity, “Ah… I really don’t know if it’s the heat, or those three about to give me a headache… Shouldn’t we do something about it?”.

As much as Rinko would have loved to help out her friends, from lack of experience and word of those with such wisdom in the matter, she knew it was beyond them to even think of anything that could help the problem,  _ ‘If there was a rather normal relationship I could use as reference… this would be easier’. _

Arisa’s tsundere vibes with Kasumi, Misaki’s awkwardness near Kanon, just to name a few from her book as a silent observer, “I guess we can only wait…”.

On their side, Yukina was having a hard time deciding which kind of iced coffee she wanted, while Lisa and Sayo debated over which was the most optimal option for her.

“Strawberry… blueberry…” Something in the air told that it would be a really, really long summer to behold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina and Sayo are out for a walk, and passing by the park, Hina makes a finding worth a million.

The Park - Afternoon

  
  


With summer holidays finally here, it was one of the few times Sayo tasked herself with the dutiful labor of taking Hina for a walk, the closest she had to actually having a dog. Or at least that’s what she thought.

“Onee-chan, onee-chan!” For the nth time this day, the idol called for her sister’s attention as they treated under the shadows of the trees along the park, “Can we get another ice cream!?” Eager, and with her mouth stained with chocomint, she asked. “Can we get an iced coffee too? Can we get it at Tsugu-chan cafe?”.

Endless requests, but Sayo knew Hina had to make the most out of her days off due to her idol job. And by her word, she rarely refused anything her sister demanded, unless it was usual nonsense, which happened to be way more often than the ones that actually made sense. “Fine fine, Hazawa-san isn’t going anywhere, so let’s wait until the sun sets a bit at least” She didn’t want to risk both of them to a heatstroke, as she had already had enough with overburning herself during the mid-term exams.

“Fi~ne” Hina turned her head to the opposite side where her sister was, pouting ever so slightly as her curious eyes wandered around the park, not taking long for her brain to enter ‘target locked-on’ mode when she saw something pop from behind a tree nearby. Long, white, and fluffy, she waited for Sayo to get distracted to tip-toe away and towards that which caught her attention. In her mind various pictures came, probably a dog, a cat, some fantastic animal like a white squirrel.

Double checking Sayo was still doing her own business, Hina slowly neared the three, careful to not scare away whatever was waiting behind it. Supporting herself by clinging against the trunk and branches, slightly she peeked over the leaves.

Eyes shining with glee, and a devious grin followed by a soft chuckle. Hina pulled out her phone with utmost care, setting up the camera, after a soft ‘click’ from the shutter she giggled as if she had found someone’s deepest secret. Not that she was the kind to blackmail someone, but it was a lot of fun she would have with it.

Though, the fun ended when a rather loud “Hina!” Echoed behind her. Hina did her best to keep her balance upon being ambushed like that, but an ill-intended root got a catch of the tip of her feet, helplessly falling towards Sayo. The eldest was quick to catch her twin, holding her tight against her, to which Hina did the same, embracing in no way to support herself, as she was standing just fine.

“Onee-chan~!” She nuzzled herself against her sister, “You are warm~”. And as quick as she caught her, Sayo let her go, taking a step back while putting her usual stern expression, “It’s because it’s summer and it’s unbelievably hot, now let’s get going, mom just called and we have to get to the store for groceries”.

Hina pouted, mood swinging as she sighed a long “Fi~ne…”.

Although, both sisters stopped on their tracks as a voice talked behind her. “What’s with all that noise?”, immediately turning around with curiosity, Sayo taking a step in front of her sister.

A hand clung to the tree, followed by a slender leg taking a step away from behind it, followed by a certain silver-haired stoic-faced cat-lover donning a rather uncharacteristically white sundress.

“Minato...san?” “Hi hi, Yukina-chan~” The twins greeted the girl in their own ways, though, their expressions were clear contrasts about the whole situation. “Did we bother you, or something?” Sayo went clear for the subject, meanwhile Hina just poked around by saying “Is the shade any fresh~?”

“...I don’t know what you are talking about, I just got here myself…” Unfazed, Yukina observed the twins with usually dull eyes, “I would ask what brings you two here, if I may know”.

“Ah~ Just out for a walk with Onee-chan~!” Hina immediately reached for her sister’s arm, which Sayo pulled away just before getting caught in the death grip, “Also, that’s a nice getup, Yukina-chan!”.

Yukina looked at herself, then back at the sisters, crooking her head to the side as if the youngest was speaking in an unknown language, “This… Lisa said it would be better to wear it since it’s too hot outside for my… usual wardrobe” Picturing her morning, the usual dark clothing made her feel too overwhelmed to even get out of her room.

“I see, I see~ Is Lisa-chii here too?~” Hina went straight for the question, to which Yukina was quick to answer as well. “She was with me until recently, said she got a call from work and had to get there for a moment”.

“I see, I see~” Hina then turned to her sister, just noticing how this one turned her gaze away from Yukina, “Nee, nee, Onee-chan”. A devious smile formed in Hina’s lips for a second, “Don’t you think Yukina-chan looks cute in that new dress?”, a hard pat on the eldest sister’s back got her attention while another hand forced her head to turn.

A shy finger twirled around a teal strand of hair, a subtle blush painted her cheeks with tints of pink, Sayo still refused to look directly at her leader. “I don’t know what this has to do with me, to be honest… Minato-san is free to do as she pleases as long as it’s for the good of Roselia”.  _ ‘There she goes again… _ ’ Hina sweated mentally as she let go of her sister.

“If that’s what you think, Sayo… thank you” Yukina’s expression softened slightly, and this didn’t go unnoticed by the twins at all. “Now if you excuse me, I was planning on getting some ice cream before going back home… care to join me?”. 

It was a temptation for Sayo, not the kind she felt when there was a new fries menu at the restaurant, but a temptation nonetheless. Gulping down air, she cleared her voice, trying to get a clear idea while ignoring Hina nudging her side from behind. “..I would…” A soft mumble, softly biting her lip before letting out a sigh, “I can’t, I’m sorry, I promised my mother I would help at home, we were on our way there, but got sidetracked a bit...”.

Yukina remained stoic, looking at the sisters contrasting expressions “I see, well then, I guess it would be for another time” The silver-haired then turned around, slowly walking away under the shade of the trees. 

Meanwhile, Hina couldn’t palm her face any harder, otherwise it would have hurt. While Sayo tried to keep herself and her thoughts together, still processing what just happened.

With a long sigh, Hina pulled out her phone once again, ‘ _ And they say I’m the dumb one…’ _ , “Nee, Onee-chan” she tugged on her sisters vest to get her attention. “Are you going to want this or should I delete it?” Without waiting for an answer, she put the device in front of her sister’s face.

Sayo’s eyes focused, snapping her out of her trance as she picked up the phone with her own hands. “What.. is this..” She tried to make out what the image was, which didn’t take long, realizing hitting and intensifying the embarrassed look in her face. Immediately she returned it to Hina, proceeding to fast walk away and back to their original path, while mumbling things along the lines of ‘when we get home’.

Laying down like a small animal, Yukina rested amidst a bunch of kittens, a sight to behold, now immortalized in a digital image in Hina’s phone. And soon, in Sayo’s.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Imai Residence - Evening _

_ It has been a long day, but summer homework was not going to be done on it’s own. Or at least those were Sayo’s words before parting ways with her friends on the last day of school before summer break. Yukina merely ignored it, but Lisa wouldn’t let her hear the end of it until they arrived home. Now the cat-lover was secluded inside her friend’s room, away from any music-related stuff until most, if not all, of their work was done. Even if that meant having Yukina over for the night, which Lisa didn’t mind at all. _

_ “Ah~ I’m exhausted~” Lisa stretched her arms forward, letting out a yawn while closing her notebook, “But I guess it’s worth having all summer free, right?”.  _

_ Upon looking to her left, saw a distressed Yukina struggling with her own notes, eyes darting back and forth from the paper to her calculator. “One plus…” Scribble scribble “...Two”. _

_ Lisa observed the scene for a moment, feeling sorry for her dear friend as she was the one who dared put her through such a trial, “You know… I think you’ve already done enough” ‘At least for your standards’ “Why don’t you take a break and we continue tomorrow?”. Promptly closing the silver-haired girl’s notebook, she put her best smile while getting up from the floor. “I’ll go check if mom needs help with dinner, be right back~”. The gyaru left, leaving her friend alone with her own thoughts for the moment. Though, it didn’t take long before Yukina slyly took a hold of Lisa’s laptop, opening it quietly, and plugging in her own earbuds. Being quick at looking up her favorite cat videos, expression doing a half turn, the usual stoicism was replaced by softness and delight. Soft giggles, and uncharacteristic sounds came from the vocalist as she sang along a certain cat-themed voice synthesiser song, moving her hands along, mimicking cat paws.  _

  
  


_ The nyan-fest went on for a short while, until the touch on one of her shoulders took her arm away from her special little world. A brief moment of panic where Yukina plugged off her earbuds and closed the laptop. Unaware the video was still running, able to hear the sound through the laptop speakers before it shut off. _

_ Lisa stood there, still holding Yukina's shoulder with a wide smile on her face, "Enjoying yourself, Yukina~?". _

_ And as it was obvious, Yukina feigned ignorance at the matter, "I don't know what you are talking about", her expression and mannerisms going back to her usual self within a few seconds. "I was just merely doing some research on a few topics for a song I just came up with, nothing out of the ordinary", even if the blush in her cheeks was more than evident.  _

_ “Sure sure~ Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything I hadn’t seen before” A malicious glint in her eyes, Lisa helped Yukina up from the floor, “Mom says dinner will be ready soon, come and help me get the table ready, will you~?”. _

  
  


Circle Live House - Outside Cafe

  
  


Lisa put her hands against her face, hiding her blush from the public view. Meanwhile Misaki took a sip from her coffee, dull grey eyes observing her senpai in such a state after being shown the recording of such an event in Lisa’s phone.  _ ‘This makes Kokoro look like a sane person to be honest… Is there even a sane band in our group?’  _ “Lisa-san… why are you telling me this again?” She had to ask.

Trying to keep composure, Lisa retrieved her phone from Misaki’s hands, taking a big sip from her own drink and clearing her voice. “It’s just… you know, I thought it was cute”.

Misaki looked at her senpai, still unsure about what she just saw, though it was evident, even for someone like her, what was going on. “Have you told her anything about this to Yukina-san?” The embarrassed expression on the gyaru’s face was more than enough clarification, “With all due honesty…” ‘ _ What does she even see in her…’ _ , “Shouldn’t you try to be more honest yourself with that kind of thing? As in… getting her to do it while you are there?”.

Lisa’s ears perked up, a new image forming in her mind about the two of them doing the cute choreography. She let out a giggle, tapping her feet against the floor eagerly, “I… I don’t think I could… Yukina isn’t that kind of person, she’s really reserved about the things she actually likes…”.

The DJ couldn’t help but to put on her most thoughtful expression, willingly machinating some kind of idea that could help her knitting club friend, “You say she’s only like that when no one’s around, right?” Lisa nodded in agreement, “I don’t know how it would work, but you could try maybe spying on her?” Not the best idea, and outside her own morals, but any other approach seemed difficult, “I remember Moca saying something about that, she would hide somewhere in the park and look at Mitake-san for a while”

Lisa could feel something close to a car crash inside her, she clearly knew what she was talking about, but couldn’t really tell if it was either the truth, or a mocking version of what happened two years ago in valentine’s day. “I…” She did her best to keep herself together, “...I guess I can try that… She said she wanted to go out for a walk in the park tomorrow…”.

“Well, there’s you have it” Much as Misaki was against invading people’s privacy, sometimes even she had to go against her morals to help her friends, lesson learned the hard way. “If you ever had any doubt, there’s this” For her bag, she pulled out a Michelle felt doll, handing it over to Lisa, “Look at it, and ask yourself what I would do”. She was not sure whether it would work, but whatever made her feel assured of her actions. 

“I guess I can do that…” Grabbing the doll with both hands, she looked at it for a moment, “..And thanks for listening to me, I wasn’t sure myself, but you have been of great advice”.

“If it is because I’m the first of the group to actually come out as lesbian and the fact I’ve been dating Kanon for almost a year, you should thank the three idiots for that” Peer pressure sure was something she didn’t wanted to go through again. “Anyways, that’s all the advice I can give for now, it’s up to you how to proceed”.

Lisa eagerly nodded as she put the doll away into her own bag, “I will!”.

  
  


Imai Residence - Lisa’s Room - Nighttime

  
  


Thinking of a plan for tomorrow was hard, and even worse it made it difficult for her to fall asleep. Lisa found herself clinging to the Michelle doll from earlier, asking herself various questions while seeking for a sliver of confidence. “I mean… what should I even do…” With a finger she fidgeted with the doll’s head, completely unaware it was coming out loose, “...I take her to the park… then make sure she’s alone…” Going over to the steps she had already thought, the fidgeting was getting more intense, to the point the doll’s head just popped off apart from the body. 

Lisa noticed, and immediately panicked, though, it was immediately overtaken by curiosity as from the doll’s neck a piece of paper seemed to have also popped out. “...What?”.

After retrieving the head that fell to the floor, Lisa looked at the paper for a moment before taking it, “Did Misaki put this here?” It couldn’t have been, otherwise she would have said so, could it? “Let’s see…” She undid the small roll of paper, revealing what she could make out was someone’s handwriting, difficult to tell who it was from, but clear enough to read the message. 

“Bring... a... camera...”.

The bassist looked around, and even took the time to look out of her window just in case this was some kind of prank. But after minutes of looking, she found nothing, a sigh of relief leaving her lips, “Well… I guess that’s the step I was missing from the start…”. Plan now complete, all she had to do now is to manage to get some sleep, that if her brain could stop juggling between the doll, Yukina acting like a cat, and where would she get a camera.


	4. Intermission -Misaki's side 1-

**Misaki’s handbook to a rather successful relationship**

Rule 1:

**Make sure they are in a good mood, if not, try to figure out what’s wrong and help them with it if possible.**

_ Circle Live House - Studio Room _

_ “Kanon-san… “ It was one of those rare occasions where Kanon ended up breaking a pair of drumsticks in the middle of a session, but at the same time it was a clear sign that something was going on. “...Is… everything okay?” _

_ Misaki appreciated the security that the Michelle suit brought to her, while slightly moving up the head to get a clear view of a frustrated drummer and her own drumsticks, or at least whatever was left of them.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Misaki-chan…” A pouty Kanon said, putting away the sticks while reaching for her bag to grab a new pair, “...It’s just, these days have been a bit rough”. Kanon was usually open about these matters, but only if it was the two of them around to discuss them. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me…”. _

_ And as much as Misaki appreciated her effort, Kanon’s smile felt lacking for her. But she knew she had to do something about it. Slowly, Misaki placed Michelle’s paw on top of Kanon’s hands, looking at her in the eyes for a moment before hiding her face behind the costume’s head “Let’s have a coffee after this, okay? I’ll be my treat… just the two of us”. She was glad the mesh that covered Michelle’s mouth wasn’t see-through, otherwise she might not have lived with the fact Kanon saw her blushing, again. _

_ The drummer crooked her head slightly, but those words were just enough for her pout to fade away, letting a soft smile take place. “Of course, I’d love to, Misaki-chan”. _

  
  


Rule 2:

**If they want to compliment or pamper you, let them, especially when it’s something you want but are too afraid to ask for.**

_ Hanasakigawa Girls High - Rooftop _

  
  


_ Misaki let out a loud yawn as she stretched in place, having gotten done with yet another day of school was more than enough for her to call it a day, especially since there was no practice to be done afterwards. _

_ Kanon had been eyeing her friend for quite some time during the day, obviously noticing the raccoon eyes and the unhealthy amount of coffee she had been consuming during lunch. Obviously, she would worry “Misaki-chan… did you pull an allnighter again?” Not the first time she had seen it, so she went straight for it. _

_ “Ah… I forgot to put on makeup…” Something that was meant to be said to herself was said out loud, “I’m… I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about it, Kanon-san” Misaki waved her hands in front of her, sign of denial. But Kanon wasn’t going to have it, pouting and frowning, she kept looking at Misaki, “I mean it, it’s just, you know, mid-term exams and all that, writing new songs…ahahaha…”. _

_ A glint appeared in the drummer’s eyes, not leaving the direct sight of her friend’s grey ones while she put away her bag, straightening her uniform’s skirt, and placing a tightly gripping hand on one of Misaki’s shoulders. _

_ “...Is this what I think…” _

_ “We can do it your way, or you play along, Misaki-chan” _

_ “But, what if someone--” _

_ “I said, we can do--” _

_ “Fine fine, just, let me know if someone comes…” Embarrassment overwhelming, feelings in haywire due to potential uninvited witnesses to what was about to happen, Misaki let herself be guided by Kanon’s hand while covering her face with her own, slowly resting her head against the blue-haired’s lap. _

_ Weren’t that enough, Kanon gently brushed her fingers against Misaki’s hair, she could clearly see how her face got even more red as seconds passed. ‘I hate to play the bad cop, but if I get to see this side of Misaki-chan, I guess it can’t hurt every now and then~’. _


	5. Chapter 5

Circle Live House - Afternoon 

  
  


Another day, another session ,such was the schedule of Roselia even Marina knew what to do whenever one of them approached her. Save for getting the AC repaired in time. Though, she had thought a fan big enough for the room will suffice. Or not so much thought of any of the usual bands attending the studio.

“Lisa-nee~! Are you sure we can’t change our room to any other one?” Ako resisted the urge to sprawl herself over her drums, having already got a refill of her water bottle, “How come we get the one room without AC, I’m roasting in here!”. Despite her expression changing to relief once the fan was turned her way.

“Ahaha… I’m sorry Ako, I did try talking with the other people using the other rooms but you know… no one really wants to use this over~” Lisa tried her best to remain optimistic, though, her main concern was the silver-haired girl who barely could stand still, despite her usual will of iron she had the constitution of a piece of paper.

“Even if I were to protest in favor of going on with the practice, this will only hinder our current status as a band, as well as detriment our general health if this goes any longer” Sayo said, already replacing the ice packs under her arms, it had gotten to the point where she questioned herself whether it would have been an good idea to listen to Hina and bring spare lighter clothes. “As a suggestion, we could look for another studio in the meantime…”.

Collective thinking and imagining, “Rokka-chan told me Galaxy is closed for repairs”, Ako crossed out the idea from her mental list. “And if we managed to find any other place… it would be far from here…” Rinko panicked at the idea of getting lost in the city, especially after hearing stories from Kanon and Chisato. “And that would also mean commuting in packed traffic…” Like a can of tuna, she wouldn’t mind if it was against Yukina, but the thought of unneeded contact wasn’t very attractive. “And going back and forth with our instruments in this heat…” The mental image from Sayo wasn’t appealing at all.

They all turned towards Yukina, despite their words and claims, it was her who had the last say whenever anything regarding Roselia was the main topic.

The silver-haired girl clung to the microphone stand, sweat trickling down her face and neck. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by the gyaru, approaching her with a towel. “Thanks…” Yukina took it, promptly drying herself with it, hanging it around her neck afterwards. “Now...Given your opinions and points of view…”.

The four were eager to hear the answer, in any other time Ako would have played a drum roll, but being busy enough chasing the air from the fan was more important.

“...Let’s stop here and get some ice cream”. Time stood still for a second, a general ‘Eh?’ echoing around the room.

  
  


Circle Live House - Outside - Minutes Later 

  
  


With the practice session dismissed, Lisa and Sayo were in charge of retrieving the cold treats from the outdoor stand right beside Circle. Leaving Ako, Rinko, and Yukina in the embrace of the main lobby’s AC.

“That’s Yukina for you~” They had been commenting on their leader’s behaviour the past minutes, “Not that they could do anything about it, “Now now, what to order~?”.

Meanwhile Sayo was enclosed in her own little world, composed of her own AC, puppies, and Yukina wearing a cute dress. A girl can dream, right? “What does Minato-san usually order?”

“Anything that she can put sugar onto actually, that’s why she prefers iced coffee or anything frappe~” Sayo perked an eyebrow, but dismissed the gesture as she and Lisa started ordering their treats.

“That’s not exactly healthy, I do wonder how she does to keep up with her figure…” Her mind deviated slightly towards the images of Yukina in bathing suits, just like last summer. She shook her head, dismissing the ideas as she received the treats.

“Well, what can I say?” Lisa took hers and Yukina’s, slowly walking away and back inside Circle, not without her last comment about the matter, “Let’s just say she’s a bit fluffy~”.

At this point Sayo couldn’t determine whether the heat in her face was because of her active imagination, or standing under the sun was taking a toll on her. But most importantly, she now knew Lisa had an unfair advantage on her side.and that she needed to up her game. 

Minutes later…

“Nee~ Yukina~ Why don’t you try mine? Don’t you like chocolate?” Lisa held out the plastic spoon with a small bit of ice cream on it. Yukina took it, taking her own advantage and retrieving a larger bit of the ice cream with the spoon, proceeding to consume it with haste. “Oi, I said a small bit!”.

Yukina played fool, feigning ignorance at the scolding as she took a sip from her iced coffee. “Minato-san, that’s not gentle of you…” Sayo scolded her, though, “...Why don’t you try this one as well? It’s coffee flavor might appeal more to your tastes”. In contrast, Sayo took a rather big spoonful from her own ice cream, nearing it towards Yukina.

The cat-lover had found herself in a sort of a conundrum, as both of her hands were occupied, with one holding Lisa’s spoon, and the other her iced coffee. And she didn’t have anywhere close to put them away. 

_Nom,_ no time to think, or no will to do so at all. Yukina lounged forward towards the spoon, catching it with her mouth, and nibbling away the cold cream. It took a second for realization to hit, Yukina’s eyes moving slowly upwards to meet with Sayo’s. The guitarist looked to avoid it, but for herself mildly mesmerized by the scene. “Minato-san…”.

In the background, Lisa was overjoyed by the scene, by won’t dare show it in her expression in front of Ako and Rinko. “Yukina~ don’t eat all of Sayo’s ice cream” And as much as Sayo wanted to say ‘I don’t mind’, she had to keep up appearances.

“I guess…” Yukina returned the spoon to Lisa, now back to her own cold drink with utmost innocence. “...It doesn’t taste bad, I like it”.

After the session was called off, the group spent time around in Circle debating their future plans, as well as asking Marina when will the AC get properly repaired. Not clear answer to any of their questions, it finally came to Yukina’s decision to take a break from practice until the situation had gotten any better.

“I don’t mean to slack off, next sessions will be more intense to make up for the lost time”.

  
  


Hikawa Residence - Nighttime 

  
  


Sayo laid down on her bed, window open to let the chill wind of summer night refreshen her tired body. Ready to sleep, wasn’t for Hina entering the room and technically bouncing her way towards her sister, sitting down beside her.

“Onee-chan~ Onee-chan~” With glistening eyes, Hina shook her sister, even though she was clearly awake. “Onee-chan, look! Lisa-chii sent me something!”

“If it’s a new dog video I’ll watch it tomorrow, I just want to sleep right now”. But her twin was stubborn, despite Sayo’s attempts to shake her off. “Whatever it is I will watch it tomorrow, I’m too tired now, and get off me, it’s too hot already!”.

Hina bounced off, landing on the floor with a cutesy pout on her face, “Fiiiiiiine!” Feigning being mad while squirming out of the room.

It didn’t take much until Sayo’s phone pinged her with a new notification, which she tiredly reviewed before clicking at it, softly grimacing at the ID that showed Hina’s name. The message app opened, and a large square previewed her; it was probably going to be the view she had thought.

Little did Sayo know she would end up hunting down her sister to interrogate how she got what she sent.

“It was Lisa-chii!!”

“Why did she send that to you!?”

“I don’t know!!”

Sayo hid inside her room once again, hiding under her blankets to prevent anyone from seeing her blushing face as she messaged Lisa about the matter. Only to get a ‘your welcome’ in response.

Turquoise eyes glued to the screen, observing every detail of the picture she was sent.

Yukina leaning forward towards Sayo, mouth clinging onto a small plastic spoon, both girls meeting eyes. She was unsure when this was taken, but what she did know was that it would go to her private album.


	6. Chapter 6

_??? _

  
  


_ Darkness, and the vast void came with it. Rarely a person of nightmares, but  _ **_she_ ** _ could easily tell there was more meaning to it. Usually  _ **_she_ ** _ would wake up sweating, or with a headache, but not now,  _ **_she_ ** _ was still dreaming, it didn’t feel like the tension that nightmares usually brought. It felt soothing. _

_ And from nothing, it slowly made its appearance. Translucid at first, getting opaque, and fluffier. The dark canvas now donning a pink and white dot in the middle. A dot that became larger and larger, a dot with a body, a rather familiar face, and a faint glow outlining all of it. _

_ “Ah, hello, sorry for being late”. _

_ Anticlimactic and underwhelming, one would think, but  _ **_she_ ** _ didn’t have the time to think about it, as many questions came, few answers could be thought of.  _ **_She_ ** _ did remember the outfit from one of the concerts  _ **_she_ ** _ could attend, the white angelic garbs going alone with the pink fur. _

_ The large Michelle stood idly amidst the nothingness.  _ **_She_ ** _ didn’t know what to say at first, but the most obvious statement was also the one to be quickly interrupted. _

_ “No no no, I am Michelle, no one else, just Michelle”. _

_ Despite the voice being the same, with a slightly ominous tone that was obviously on purpose. Michelle waved her hands in front of her, sign of denial to the statement. _

_ “Anyways, I don’t have much time, it was already difficult to come here, you know, these feet are not made for mobility… alright, you see...” _

_ From wherever, the pink bear pulled out a notebook, in which she had difficulties turning the pages. Comic as it was to see, her eyes didn’t line up with the notebook at all, but  _ **_she_ ** _ refused to comment about it.  _

_ “Ah, here it is, August… summer break… ah, it just started, right… This seems rather problematic, didn’t think there would be two of you…” _

**_She_ ** _ looked with clear confusion on her face, but at this point  _ **_she_ ** _ had become unable to voice any other query about the matter. The big Michelle did her best to keep flipping through the pages, her tone becoming frustrated, followed by a sigh. Right after, Michelle turned the notebook around, showing its content clearly. _

_ “Listen, here’s the reason we are both here right now, I clearly know what you are up to, and what your intentions with her are, I won’t condemn you on it, I want you to take action because this might be the last chance you have to do so” _

_ The tension nightmares usually brought was now present, even though  _ **_she_ ** _ knew it was a dream, it felt way too real. As cliche as it could sound.  _ **_She_ ** _ kept looking at the notebook, trying to make out the doodles and scribbles on it, and what seemed to be some kind of calendar. _

_ “Listen, xxxx-san… I will be clear, just to not make you confused any further, because I know this can be a headache, and will probably be one when you wake up” Michelle put away the notebook, standing upright and looking directly towards the person in front of her. “There are many reasons why this couldn’t make sense, but you need to believe in me, otherwise you might not get another chance after summer break ends”. _

_ Everything afterwards the last statement was nothing but hazy pieces and bits of memory. _

  
  


Convenience Store - Nighttime

  
  


“That’s… a pretty interesting story” Misaki looked at Lisa with a estranged expression, “But I’m pretty sure I wasn’t anywhere outside my house last night, Kanon-san wanted to have a sleepover so…” Misaki scratched her cheek in a sign of embarrassment, “A-anyways, it’s not like it sounds that weird or anything, I can relate a bit…” Her Michelle-related nightmares were kind of constant during the firsts days in the band, but that was a story for another time.

“Ahaha.. I’m not accusing you of anything, I thought it was rather curious, and it’s not the first time it happens tho, but its kind of the same dream over and over… kind of started since you gave me  _ that _ doll”, Lisa pulled out the Michelle felt doll from under the counter, “It really helped me last time, though, how do you do to keep so much paper inside it?”

Misaki, about to drink her coffee, stopped mid-motion at the statement, giving the gyaru a curious look before placing down the cup, remaining still for a second before asking, “...What paper?”

Lisa blinked several times, confused by the change of expression in Misaki, not expecting that reaction at all, “You know… the rolls of papers that come out when you take the head off?” Misaki’s expression shifted as confusion dragged further. “...He-here, look…” Lisa took the doll in her hands, promptly removing the head, though, nothing was under it this time. “I know there’s nothing in there right now, but the last time I’m sure there was a paper!”.

Misaki shook her head, taking a long sip from her drink before talking, “Lisa-san, I’m going to be straightforward, and honest,... Are you getting enough sleep?” She heard the brunette stutter ‘but’ for a few seconds before sighing. “You know, sometimes summer heat gets to you and makes you see things… Just saying”.

Lisa inspected the doll from every angle, giving up and putting it back under the counter before falling back onto her seat. “I guess you are right, I’ve been stressing out about some stuff these days. I haven’t gotten proper sleep in a while… summer break means working extra hours” Both looked at the clock on one of the walls, marking 10PM.

“I don’t think there’s much to be done, but anyways, I should get going” Misaki paid for her stuff, about to leave, but not before asking “Are you keeping the doll?” Lisa immediately nodded, “I see, well, if anything weird happens with it, just make sure to tell me first”.

“Don’t worry, I will~”.

  
Yet, Lisa couldn’t stop pondering over the words she had heard in her dreams. ‘ _ There’s someone else beside me that Michelle was talking to, right?... And could that ‘her’ she mentioned be…’  _ “Ahhh~! I want to clock out soon…”.


	7. Intermission -Hina's side 1-

“Mhmhm~” It’s been a while, and the training has been exhaustive, Aya being the first one to succumb to the tiredness and ending up falling asleep on one corner of the rehearsal room. It was enough luck that Chisato had to leave early, otherwise the pink-haired girl might get the earful of her life if she was seen like that.   
Though, much to someone’s dismay, it was someone else’s amusement. Hina had been observing her since the moment she fell asleep, at first being mere glances, then kneeling beside her, to the point she sat by her side, letting her fellow rest on her shoulder once her weight gave in.  
A sly smile plastered on her face for the first few minutes, softening as time went by, to the point where Hina decided to rest her head on top of Aya’s.   
‘I want to take a photo of her like this… but, it’s weird, I would usually feel more energetic and hyped, but… I want to just stay here” One of the many unknown feelings inside her, Hina wanted to say something, but she wanted to understand this new feeling better.  
‘Maybe next time’.


End file.
